


Fire Alarm

by GordandV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, College AU, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Thirtsy College Boys, YOLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fire alarm went off at 3:00am and now the cute guy from the apartment next door is standing next to me in his underwear." </p>
<p>Daichi stared at Sugawara thinking exactly this from under the warmth of his blanket. Sugawara, on the other hand, wasn't as prepared: the only bit of clothing he wore was a pair of black boxer briefs and a pair of fuzzy blue slippers, otherwise just left in his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

_The fire alarm went off at 3:00 am and now the cute guy from the apartment next door is standing next to me in his underwear_, was Daichi’s only thought, a stunned observation really. He tried to keep from staring at said cute boy as the on-campus apartment complex he lived at evacuated to the grassy section that sat next to the main road of his college.

He had been sleeping quite happily after an unremarkable day of classes when the fire alarm that had the kick of an air-horn had decided that every apartment needed to have a surprise fire drill. While Daichi, still somewhat disoriented after the initial panic had subsided, thought to grab the blanket off his bed before heading out into the chilly middle-of-the-night temperature, said cute boy beside him, one Koushi Sugawara, didn’t appear so prepared. Well, perhaps coherent was a more apt judgment by the spacey look he had on his face as he stared blankly ahead as more and more people came out from their apartments, arms folded across his chest as his shivered lightly. The only bit of clothing he wore was a pair of black boxer briefs and a pair of fuzzy blue slippers, otherwise just left in his skin. Skin that, by Daichi’s eyes in the moonlight, was rather pale and looked quite soft and maybe he was one of those guys who moisturized or something after he showered and _okay no, stop, focus, Daichi, get it together_.

Sugawara’s roommates had already left him to join another apartment in the nighttime, leaving him alone but still looking quite adorable. Or least that was Daichi thought; he was entitled to his own opinions, after all.

_And he’s standing right next to me_ , thought Daichi weakly as his heart fluttered, trying to subtly wipe his sweaty hands on the blanket he had clenched in his hands. It was dark blue on one side and a dark grey on the other, and never before had he need so thankful for such plain sheets. He could have, say, a blanket with a massive Pikachu patterned with Pokéballs, much like the one Nishinoya and Ashai were wrapped up in. The two were sitting in the grass just a few feet away, or rather Asahi was sitting with Nishinoya cradled in his lap, Nishinoya breathing softly against Asahi’s neck. Daichi had merely rolled his eyes when Asahi came out of his room with Nishinoya in his arms, and Asahi had muttered something about three tests and a paper in addition to practice and it hadn’t seemed fair to send him out when he had finally crashed. Daichi had stopped him right there because “ _it’s not like you couldn’t have sent him to his own room, you guys are literally three feet away, you share a wall!”_ More stuttering, blushing, and incoherent noises from Asahi was the response to that, and Daichi had just reminded him that he knew the two of them were together and really it was sweet for him to look after Nishinoya like that.

“Daichi, pst, Daichi!”

Daichi jumped a bit as he looked away from down the sidewalk where apartment 109 was just getting out: Kageyama was supporting Hinata who, from the distance, appeared to have just as much coordination as a well-decomposed zombie, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi trailed out after them, both dressed in what looked like matching red robes.

“What?” replied Daichi, looking sideways to Tanaka who had smartly brought his own dark green blanket out as well.

“C’mere.”

“What?”

Daichi leaned over a bit, Tanaka shuffling closer and dropping his voice. “Isn’t the guy next to you that Suga from next door? The one you love?”

“I-I don’t love him!” hissed Daichi, shooting his friend a hurt look as Asashi looked up in interest. “He’s just, just, cute, is all. And remember when he came over with cookies that first week? Cookies, Tanaka! Home-made cookies! Who does that?”

Indeed, apartment 115 had been astounded when apartment 116 in the form of Sugawara had come over during the first week with a batch of cookies fresh from the oven. Daichi had been lucky enough to answer the door, and immediately he had fallen for the boy.

“We’re neighbors, and I made too many and I might need to borrow a cup of sugar one day so at least now we’ve meet once,” Sugawara had said with a wink, half-shoving the plate into Daichi’s arms before the other boy could do anything else. Sugawara had then mentioned the mess in the kitchen he had to clean up, and to let him know how the cookies tasted later. Daichi had merely blinked and stared for nearly a minute into the empty space Sugawara had occupied then hastily retreated back into his own apartment with the plate of still-warm cookies.

“Ok, so that boy can bake, but that doesn’t help now. He looks cold, doesn’t he?” whispered Tanaka, jerking his chin a bit. Daichi snuck another glance, and Sugawara shivered from head to toe as he held himself tighter. Nearly every inch of flesh was on display, prickled up in goose bumps, except of course for the amount covered in black fabric. Daichi squinted his eyes in consideration. They appeared to be were some _very_ short boxer briefs, hitting mid-thigh if not higher and maybe a size too small too, and they looked a bit low on his hips as well and-

“I think you should do it,” chimed Asahi’s voice calmly as he shifted a bit, Nishinoya sleeping on.

“Do what?” echoed Daichi, forcing himself to stop ogling Sugawara.

“Were you even listening to me?” demanded Tanaka in a low hiss, “Share your blanket with him! Come on, it’s perfect! He’s cold, you’re warm and got that big blanket, it’s too good not to work! You guys have talked a little before, this is practically a set-up!”

Daichi stared at him then began to blush. “B-But I’m not dressed!” Boxers and flip-flops, nothing else, not even a thin t-shirt.

Tanaka looked as though he would hit Daichi, but the chance of losing his precious heat to extend his arm that far seemed to win out. “He’s not dressed either! Daichi come on, just do it.”

“But, but it’s weird,” stressed Daichi weakly as Tanaka huffed.

“Look around, man; everyone’s doing it.”

Daichi frowned but looked over his shoulder to where numerous people were huddled together. A group of girls had formed a circle under a big yellow blanket, another two were sharing a robe, there was a guy with a girl under each arm and an orange and black tiger-striped sheet, and three guys were bunched together under something green, gray and black. Other people who hadn’t thought to bring anything out were hugging and standing back-to-back or even- okay no, that was a couple, Daichi was not having Sugawara attach himself to Daichi’s front like a horny koala in public.

“Seriously, if you don’t I’ll do it myself; his lips are going blue I think,” muttered Tanaka, and that got Daichi to spin back. Sugawara shivered again as he rubbed his arms, giving a little glance at Daichi before addressing him directly.

“Evening, neighbor,” he chimed as his teeth began to chatter. “N-Nice night, isn’t it?”

“Uh, no, not really, not on a lot of counts,” replied Daichi, feeling his face go hot. “Uh, Sugawara?”

“Mhm?” It was a hum, and something about it made Daichi think of the cooing of a dove.

_Damn, if Tanaka could hear me._

“Do uh, it’s pretty cold out, and well, you aren’t really dressed, not that I was looking or-or anything, I mean I just sort of noticed, but I have my blanket and it’s uh, big and you, we could share, if you wanted to.”

“Nailed it,” teased Tanaka before yawning widely, as Sugawara turned a little more to Daichi.

“I couldn’t imp-pose,” stuttered Sugawara, Daichi sucking in his cheeks as he opened one arm and stepped sideways until he had Sugawara tucked against his side.

“I offered,” he said as he dropped his arm around the other boy’s shoulder and holy hell, he felt like ice. He bit back a yelp as Sugawara immediately pushed himself harder into Daichi’s side with a little sigh of joy, reaching up and hand covering Daichi’s.

“Oh it’s freezing, thank you,” breathed Sugawara thankfully, “This is so much better.”

“If this were a real drill I’m pretty sure we’d be dead,” offered Tanaka, “Haven’t seen security or anything yet; who knows how long this’ll be. I’m gonna go check on my friends, you two stay warm.” He nodded to the two and went off to most likely see if Kageyama had pushed Hinata into the small drainage ditch or something equally entertaining.

“He’s right, I haven’t seen any security yet,” agreed Sugawara, looking around a bit, “Do they know it’s not a real fire? I didn’t hear anything about a real fire.”

“I thought they only did drills when, you know, people were functioning,” huffed Daichi, hoping Sugawara couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. The fair haired boy was pressed right against his side, and his arm was around Sugawara’s shoulders, cold but definitely warming up as their body heat mingled and his hand was _still one mine, oh my gosh_.

_Don’t panic, be cool_ , Daichi told himself as Sugawara adjusted his grip over Daichi’s hand a bit, other hand reaching up to rub at his nose.

“Well I hope they fix it soon; I have an exam tomorrow at 8.”

“Ouch, 8am? Rough.”

“Not really, I’m not a terrible morning person,” replied Sugawara, “You?”

“Uh, I mean I don’t like waking up early but I can. My classes don’t start until 9 at least.”

There was a pause, Daichi shifting his weight before Sugawara spoke up. “You go to the gym, right?”

“What?”

_How did he know that?_

“Sometimes I see you leaving when I’m making breakfast,” said Sugawara, stepping back a bit to look up, rush of cold air sneaking up when their bodies separated. Sugawara hissed and quickly pressed back, skin dragging together. “Sorry, cold.”

“It’s, it’s fine, don’t worry,” breathed Daichi. “How’d you know I go to the gym?”

“Oh, you’re clearly dressed for it when I see you then.”

_Where’s Tanaka when you need him?_ thought Daichi desperately, chatter ringing up from the crowd as red and blue lights reflected off the dark surfaces.

“About time,” muttered Asahi loud enough to catch Sugawara and Daichi’s attention. He leaned over and pressed his lips by Nishinoya’s ear to most likely try to let him know they’d be going inside soon. Nishinoya groaned and rolled away just enough to press his lip to the corner of Asashi’s mouth without opening his eyes before dropping back down to his chest.

“Aw, you two are dating?” asked Sugawara quietly, Asahi gasping and turning red as he spat out a few syllables. “I’m sorry, I just assumed-”

“Don’t mind Asahi, he’s just short-circuiting,” answered Daichi. “They got together his past summer and let me tell you, living with them is not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Piss off Daichi,” came Nishinoya’s muffled, exhausted voice, followed by a middle finger that emerged from the blankets. “You already said you can’t hear us.”

“I said I _mostly_ don’t hear you guys,” corrected Daichi, feeling bold as he dropped his chin to speak to Sugawara more privately.

_This is for before, Asahi_ , he thought, _And this is for eating the last of my cereal, Noya_. His lips were barely an inch from Sugawara’s hair that smelled faintly of something fruity as he shared.

“They think they can have sex quietly and they think we don’t know what they’re doing when they come out of each’s others room looking thoroughly debauched but we know better.”

Sugawara broke out into a fit of giggles, hastily putting a hand over his mouth as he stared at Nishinoya and Asahi who was looking more distressed.

“What? What did you say to him?”

“Nothing,” said Sugawara hastily before breaking back into laughter. Daichi grinned triumphantly as the fire alarms finally went quiet. A number of people broke out into clapping and a few minutes later the call went out that everyone could return to their rooms.

“Oh good, it’s too cold to be out here anymore,” said Sugawara, gasping a bit as if he had just said something offense. He looked up at Daichi quickly. “I mean my legs! I’m mostly warm, but not my legs.”

“Right, of course,” said Daichi, neither moving as a rush of people made for their rooms with dingling of keys and-

“Shit.”

“Hum?”

“I didn’t bring my keys,” muttered Daichi, “Asahi, you or Noya bring keys?”

“Got mine,” said Asahi as he stood up, blanket fluttering up to keep Nishinoya up bridal style, boy groaning and reaching up around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Asahi, cooooooldddd.”

“I’m doing the best I can,” chided Asahi without any real fire, Daichi and Sugawara following slowly behind the pair. Asashi somehow managed to unlock their front door and get inside, Daichi allowing Sugawara in first before the boy stopped with a nervous laugh.

“I don’t live here, sorry!” he said, automatically stepping back and bumping into Daichi who put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself.

“No worries, it’s fine,” he said quickly, Sugawara dropping out from under the blanket and turning around.

“I should get back to my place,” he said, Asahi stopping in their kitchen on the way to his room but not looking back, he and Nishinoya completely silent. “Thank you for sharing your blanket with me, Daichi, I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, anytime,” said Daichi, biting his lower lip and wrapping himself up, blanket suddenly seeming so much bigger without another person under it. “Uh, Suga?”

“Yes?”

“You uh, you don’t have to go back right now, if you don’t want to,” he mumbled shyly.

“I don’t?” asked Sugawara, clearly confused as Daichi nodded once, hard.

“You could uh, come up to my room, warm up a little more before heading back to your place.”

“Aw yeah, go get some Captain!”

Daichi winced as Asahi gasped with a harsh “Noya! Honestly!” before disappearing into his room with the door shutting louder than it normally would, taking away other further opportunities for Nishinoya to comment upon. There was silence, other faint noses from outside reaching them as Sugawara reached up to run a hand through his hair.

“Um, that’s really nice, but I can’t,” he said, Daichi feeling his heart deflate even though he knew it was a long shot.

_Well, you tried to get him to stay. Tanaka would probably be proud._

“I uh, I mean I would go up with you to your room but, I have a test tomorrow and I…I don’t really think I know you well enough but maybe I could come over tomorrow or this weekend or something and we could hang out?” The last bit was said in a rush, and Daichi gaped and felt himself nod on impulse.

“Uh, sure, tomorrow, tomorrow night, are you free?”

“Sure, I’ll, I’ll call? You have my number, right?”

“Um, I think so, from returning your cookie plate a few weeks ago.”

Sugawara nodded as Daichi cleared his throat. “Those were really good cookies, did I tell you that?”

“Only about a million times,” said Sugawara, reaching up and pushing his hair back again only to have it lay flat, clearly just as embarrassed as Daichi was. “I should go. Before Kuroo decides to lock me out. Again.”

“Keys?”

“No, forgot mine too,” said Sugawara with a smile. “But if Kuroo doesn’t let me in Kenma will.”

“I thought Bokuto let you in last time?”

“Oh, you saw that ?”

“Yeah, I was coming back from class.”

There’s was a pause as both went quiet. Sugawara gave Daichi a nervous smile and then looked away. “I should go.”

“Right, right, yeah, exam and classes and stuff,” said Daichi, jumping to the side to give Sugawara enough room to leave through the door. “But I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“I’ll call you with a time,” assured Sugawara whose expression shifted to that of conflict. Daichi saw see him bite the inside of his mouth with his eyes darting to and from his own. Tanaka opened the front door just in time to see Sugawara rush forward and place a kiss of Daichi’s cheek with a swift “thank you for sharing your blanket and keeping me warm” before turning to leave. “Oh, sorry, excuse me!” He rushed away before Tanaka could say anything to him. Tanaka in turn have a sharkish grin to Daichi. He stood in the doorway, folding his arms and blanket somehow staying around his shoulders, looking triumphant.

“Daichi, what was that?”

“Nothing, I’m going to bed, night Tanaka,” grumbled Daichi hurriedly, feeling like every nerve on his body was awake and burning, but a pleasantly so. Tanaka was too fast though, and quickly blocked his way to the upstairs.

“No way, you’re not getting away so easily,” he said happily, arms and legs outstretched. “Did I really just see your dear Suga kiss you?”

“Just saying thanks,” muttered Daichi bashfully, adding, “I’m seeing him tomorrow night anyways, no big deal.”

It took all of three seconds below Tanaka was crowing “Asahi, Noya, apartment meeting NOW Daichi is getting laid tomorrow night!”

“I’m not, Tanaka, dammit! He’s, he just wants to hang out, get to know me better,” spoke Daichi hastily, cheeks flaming, “Stop it, let me go up, I want to sleep.”

But it was useless, Daichi dragged to their living room, really just a space big enough to hold a couch, a chair, and small television stand. He was pushed down onto the couch by Tanaka, huffing roughly as Asahi and Nishinoya came out from Asahi’s room.

“Do we have to do this now?” grumbled Asahi, dropping his face into his boyfriend’s neck as Nishinoya reached around to pat his head, both sitting on the floor just by the edge of the carpet.

“You clearly did not witness the crowning glory of our dear Captain’s night,” said Tanaka happily, Daichi rolling his eyes.

“What, getting turned down to get Sugawara up to his room before getting a date for tomorrow?” asked Nishinoya.

“You heard that?” cried Daichi, covering his face as Tanaka snorted.

“Second date? As if, he got a kiss!”

Asahi perked up as Nishinoya gasped, Daichi groaning and slinking downwards on the couch, rubbing his palms over his face harder, mortified. “He was just being nice! It doesn’t mean anything!”

“Aw, that’s cute,” chimed Asahi, wincing as Nishinoya bounced up.

“And you got a date tomorrow? Daichi, nice!”

“Hence we have to make sure Daichi is well prepared for tomorrow,” said Tanaka, sitting on the other side of the couch and folding his arms sagely. “So, I’ve called this meeting tonight to make sure that Daichi gets some tomorrow. Because without our careful planning and intervention he’d be hopeless.”

“Seconded,” added Nishinoya, elbowing Asahi hard after a moment.

“Oh uh, third-ed,” he muttered, Daichi groaning loudly before getting up.

“I’m not doing this, night guys, have fun making fools of yourselves,” he said firmly and in one breath, escaping upstairs to his room and ignoring the few minutes of begging and pleading “for his own wellbeing” from outside his door.

“I just want to get to know him better,” he muttered into his pillow in the safe darkness of his room once they had given up, “So what if I think he’s cute too?”

 

\----

Despite telling himself it was not a date (at least one that wouldn’t lead to much, though Daichi certainly had his fantasies, it was just so they could get to know each other), throughout the day he found his stomach filled with butterflies, hands twitching and a bit sweaty. Of course the fact that Sugawara had texted him that morning asking what time would be best for him to come over didn’t help at all, Daichi counting down the hours and minutes until just after 6 pm rolled around, Daichi wringing his hands as he waited on the couch downstairs. He kept shooting the door a glance as he waited for Sugawara who had texted him that he was running late from a study group, bouncing one knee as his roommates puttered around the kitchen making dinner.

“Daichi, man, you gotta try to relax,” chided Nishinoya, beginning to climb up on the counter to get to a higher cabinet, “Seriously, who wants to hang out with someone who has the flexibility of a surfboard?”

Asahi stepped back from the open fridge with a few items in his arms, gasping loudly and dropping them. “Noya!”

Nishinoya yipped as he was yanked by his waist off the counter like a doll, Tanaka chortling and failing to hide his amusement as Asahi held his boyfriend close. “I told you not to do that, especially not when the stove is on! You’re going to burn yourself!”

“Hey, when you’re fun-sized you have to make due, and I was being careful,” pouted Nishinoya, pushing at Asahi weakly. “Let me go.”

“No, not unless you promise me you’ll stop climbing the counters, just ask someone else for the stuff in the higher cabinets,” warned Asahi, all freezing at a few gentle knocks. Daichi jumped up as if he had been electrocuted, swallowing thickly as he went over and opened the door. Sugawara stood outside in the dying sunlight, immediately looking away and lifting his shoulders up like a turtle trying to escape into its shell.

“H-Hi Suga,” said Daichi, eyes travelling down Sugawara’s frame and stopping, mouth popping open as Sugawara ran one hand through his hair.

“I uh, I can explain the pants thing,” he muttered, other hand tugging on the fraying hem of what appeared to be a pair of pale pink jean shorts. Well, they weren’t just jean shorts; oh no, they were more than, or perhaps, less than just shorts- it was generous to call them shorts, if Daichi was honest, material terribly revealing on Sugawara’s legs, leaving very little to the imagination and exposing miles of skin. And form-fitting, did Daichi mention formfitting?

_I want him to turn around_ , thought Daichi woozily, blinking as Sugawara began to speak.

“My uh, roommates hid my other clothes when I got out of the shower, I didn’t have anything else to wear so this is their fault,” he said, omitting the fact that the shorts and the simple white button-down he also wore had been laid out on his bed by time he had come from the bathroom in nothing but a towel and pile of dirty clothes that had gone straight to the hamper. No amount of begging, pleading, or even threats had swayed Kuroo or Bokuto to show him where his other clothes were, both assuring him that he would look fabulous for his date and Daichi would have to be a saint to keep his hands to himself.

There was a pause, Sugawara plucking at the hem again and shyly looking up, cheeks flushed. “They’re not even my pants; I think they’re Bokuto’s.”

“I think they’re great,” blurted Daichi, turning just as red as Sugawara, stuttering incoherently until Tanaka broke through.

“Daichi, why don’t you invite the guy inside and stop sounding like a broken record?” he asked, Daichi snapping his teeth together and stepping aside to let Sugawara in.

“Pardon the intrusion,” he said softly, Daichi nodding his head to the stairs.

“Up the stairs, I’m on the right, you can head up, I’ll grab us some drinks. I mean, you like drinks, right?”

Sugawara stopped at the foot of the steps, black satchel on his thigh swinging a bit. “Water would be fine, thank you. First on the right?”

“Yeah,” said Daichi, Sugawara clearly trying to flee from the gaze of the three other boys who had done nothing but stare since he arrived as he trotted upstairs, Daichi leaning over and gaping openly as he watched Sugawara go. Yes, those shorts were just as magical as they were from the front as they were to the back.

_I’m in love_ , he thought, shaking his head and trying to get himself to focus, going to the fridge.

“Damn,” whispered Tanaka, elbowing Nishinoya, both grinning wildly before high-fiving.

“You are so in!” crowed Nishinoya, Asahi tisking them both.

“Stop it, leave Daichi alone,” he chided as Daichi grabbed two cold water bottles from the fridge, captain nearly dropping both in his nervousness.

“I uh, I’m gonna be upstairs,” he mumbled, uncharacteristically frazzled as he steeled himself to head upstairs, but not before his roommates could impart some wisdom.

“He dressed like _that_ for you, Daichi, there’s no way you can screw this up! There’s no way he would wear something like _that_ if he didn’t like you like that,” said Nishinoya excitedly, Tanaka nodding and giving him a thumbs up.

“He’s clearly trying to flirt.”

“Just because someone wears something nice doesn’t mean he’s doing it for you,” said Asahi sternly, “Maybe Sugawara just wanted to dress up!”

“When he knew he had a date with Daichi?” chimed Nishinoya and Tanaka, Daichi trying to glare at them.

“He looks nice, leave it,” he barked quietly, eying the stove briefly. “Also your toast is burning and your oil is going to overheat.”

“SHIT!”

Daichi quickly left but went upstairs slowly, going into his room. It was, by college standards, a rather big room for a single; nothing extravagant, but it was certainly more than just room enough for a bed, desk, and chair. He found Sugawara peering at the things on the shelf on his desk, thankful he had cleaned that afternoon in anticipation, though luckily for Daichi he wasn’t a messy person by nature and cleaning had been minimal.

“Suga?” he said, other boy turning and smiling, pointing at one of the picture frames.

“I didn’t know you played volleyball, Daichi,” he said, “I didn’t even know this university had a volleyball team! I used to play in high school, gosh I miss it.”

“You played?” asked Daichi, going over and standing beside Sugawara, wordlessly handing the water bottle over. “What position?”

“Setter,” said Sugawara, “I wasn’t that good, but I wasn’t that bad either. You?”

“I was captain in high school and a wing spiker, but now I just play for fun,” replied Daichi, “We’re not really an official team here, more like a club, but we still have a uniform and have matches and stuff.”

The picture was from the previous semester, everybody crammed together for the picture, Sugawara smiling as he looked at the faces of his own roommates, Kuroo and Bokuto flanking an oddly expressive Kenma and giving him rabbit ears. Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi were there as well, as well as a few other faces that Sugawara didn’t recognize. “Wait, I thought apartment 109 played volleyball?”

“You know 109?” asked Daichi, going over to his bed and sitting, giving his praises again for Sugawara’s outfit as Sugawara stood at the desk a little longer before turning back and sitting on the edge of the bed. “You can get comfy, I don’t mind.”

Sugawara eased the strap of his bag off, settling it on the floor and moving back a little more. “I don’t want to be intrusive, or mess anything up.”

Daichi snorted, swinging his legs up and sitting cross-legged on top of the blankets, twisting the cap to the bottle. “Don’t worry, you’re good.”

Sugawara smiled, sliding back until his back was against the wall, water clutched between his hands, ankles neatly folded. “I know 109, but only a little. Kageyama’s actually in one of my psychology classes, and Kenma sometimes goes over to play videogames with Hinata. Kuroo and Kenma have double-dated with Tuskishima and Yamaguchi, but I never really talked to them much.”

“They double-dated?” asked Daichi incredulously, finding it hard to imagine Tsukishima sharing his romantic time with Yamaguchi with anyone, particularly Kuroo. He knew that Tsukishima and Kuroo had a bit of a teasing relationship that occasionally bordered on real hate, and he knew more times he cared to admit of when Tsukishima had denied outside-club activities in favor of doing something with his boyfriend. In the time Daichi had known Tsukishima, albeit only a few weeks, he had learned that date time was not to be interrupted for any reason.

“I mean, nothing special; the diner, a movie, although once they tried cooking at our place and me and Bokuto had to stay with Kageyama and Hinata that night.” Sugawara shuddered, shaking his head.

“What? Why?”

Sugawara blushed even more prominently, tracing the curve of the wattle bottle. “Things got uh, a little too heavy for me and Bokuto to handle.” He squirmed a bit more, Daichi unable to help the laugh that escaped him.

“You got sexiled from your own place? There’s nothing but singles over here” he said, Sugawara shooting him a hurt look that was simply adorable.

“You don’t know how loud they can get, especially Kenma! And don’t even get me started on Yamaguchi.”

Daichi shook his head back and forth, sighing. “Now I’ve heard it all.”

Sugawara merely shrugged, tugging down on his pants, feeling himself, is possible, go even hotter as he felt Daichi’s eyes on him. “Um, do you have a blanket?” he asked suddenly, Daichi blinking.

“Besides the one we’re sitting on?” he asked, grabbing a thinner, smaller green throw blanket that had been folded neatly over his pillow, “Yeah sure.”

“Can I have it?” asked Sugawara, Daichi handing it over and frowning as Sugawara hastily unfolded it and threw is over his legs, sighing a bit.

“You really hate those shorts, huh?” asked Daichi softly, Sugawara nodding and clenching his hands over his stomach, staring down at his feet as Daichi felt a little bad for eying Sugawara like an all you could eat buffet.

“They’re…no, I really don’t like them,” whispered Sugawara, “I don’t feel right in them. I feel really exposed and they’re not comfortable and I just really hate them.”

“I take it you’re more of the volleyball shorts type of guy?” asked Daichi, sliding off the bed and going over his dresser, opening the bottom drawer.

“I’m really not this fashion-forward,” chuckled Sugawara bitterly, “Not to say Bokuto is, but he’s always been a little eccentric.”

“Here, there’s no need hate what you’re wearing, I mean, if you don’t mind wearing my stuff.”

Sugawara looked up from his lap, Daichi holding a pair of plain black mesh athletic shorts, looking bashful. “They’ll probably be big on you, n-not that I was looking at your hips or anything but I feel bad for you and well, there’s no need to cover-up, not that there’s anything wrong with that but you shouldn’t have to hide because you don’t like your pants and yeah, I’m going to shut up now…”

_Dammit Daichi, what are you, seven?_ he chided himself as a relieved grin spread over Sugawara’s face.

“Really? Oh thank you Daichi, you’re amazing!”

He practically leapt up and threw the blanket off, not a minute later returning from the bathroom with a skip in his step, looking the happiest Daichi had ever seen him that day. The shorts did appear big, hanging oddly right in the middle of his knee and threatening to fall off his hips, but even still Sugawara looked amazing.

“I feel so much better,” he sighed, pink shorts clutched in a hand before being dropped onto his bag, Sugawara perching on the edge of the bed again and smiling at Daichi who had to keep himself from repeating _oh my gosh he’s wearing my pants, oh my GOSH he’s wearing MY pants._

“Uh, they look good,” he offered, actually slapping himself before muttering a not-so-quiet “shit.”

“Daichi?”

“Sorry, sorry, I mean you look good, I mean you look happy, I mean-”

“Daichi.”

“You can just leave me alone now to die of embarrassment,” muttered Daichi into his hands, gentle pressure on his wrists pulling them away. He blinked and found Sugawara just inches away, looking concerned. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s ok.”

“No, it’s not, I’m ruining everything,” groaned Daichi, refusing to look at Sugawara who chuckled a bit.

“Ruin what? If anyone ruined our date it was me,” he said, “I was late and showed up in those ridiculous shorts because my roommates were trying to make me ‘irresistible’ or some nonsense and then I made you feel so sorry for me and now I’m wearing your pants; I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Daichi listened to Sugawara carefully, peeking up as the other boy gasped and put a hand over his mouth as if he suddenly realized what he had said. “I-I didn’t mean to…”

Daichi sighed weakly, eying Sugawara sideways who looked mortified. Daichi felt himself nodding though no question had been posed, deciding he hadn’t done something stupid and reckless in far too long.

_You only live once, right?_

“For what it’s worth, I thought you were already irresistible, no stupid shorts needed.”

Sugawara gasped again, both going silent and still blushing, Daichi watching as Sugawara’s hand twittered towards his own, shaking and trembling and Daichi was so painfully tempted to just reach out and close the distance, but he simply couldn’t get himself to move. Instead Sugawara’s fingertips brushed over Daichi’s knuckles before his palm settled over the boy’s hand.

“You didn’t have to share your blanket with me to get me over,” whispered Sugawara quietly, “But it definitely helped.” He squeezed his hand a bit tighter over Daichi’s, feeling panic when Daichi removed his hand, only to turn it over and lace their fingers together.

“I’d really like to get to know you better, Suga, because right now all I know is that you can bake and look really good half naked and can wear short-shorts and used to play volleyball which is awesome,” said Daichi, pair completely ignorant of the three gazes that peered in from the hall, peeping around the doorframe, Sugawara shifting closer on the bed to Daichi until their legs touched.

“And all I know is that you go to the gym really consistently and are really sweet and really thoughtful and have amazing arms and play volleyball and I might have purposefully left my apartment last night without a blanket,” he said hastily, Daichi swallowing thickly as both slowly leaned towards the other, each one expecting the other to pull back as it became very clear what the other was trying to do until finally their lips met softly.

Daichi was mildly surprised when it was Sugawara who pressed back a bit harder, bringing up their linked hands up to between their chests, other hand sliding up and grabbing at the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. Daichi tipped his head and pulled back just enough to free his mouth before going back down for another kiss, Sugawara nipping at his top lip and shivering as a hand rested over his lower back.

“Is this alright?” he asked in a shaky voice, Daichi nodding and unable to catch his breath, feeling dizzy but exhilarated as Sugawara smiled.

“Lay down,” he said softly, Daichi shifting until he was on his back, Sugawara shifting so he was bracing his arms on either side of Daichi’s head, hovering inches over his face, rest of his body somewhat awkwardly hovering above Daichi’s.

“This is ok?” he asked again, Daichi nodding and skimming his fingers up Sugawara’s sides.

“Yeah, am I ok?” he replied, Sugawara nodding as the hands settled just above the waistband of his borrowed shorts, gently tugging him down.

“Yeah, yeah, totally,” he said on an exhale, Daichi leaning up and shutting his eyes when he felt Sugawara’s lips on his own again, leading him down lower so neither had to strain.

Daichi felt as though he had died and gone to heaven as their kisses turned heavier and more daring, wondering if he was really doing this with the cute boy from next door or if he had somewhere knocked himself out and was dreaming. When he felt a bit of tongue swipe at his bottom lip he decided he couldn’t care either way, fingers stroking near his temple as he opened his mouth bit. He couldn’t remember the last time he had made out with someone, worrying that he was making it a little too wet, a little too aggressive, a little too _desperate_ , but eventually deciding that Sugawara could critique him later and for the moment they could act like horny teenagers who had nothing better to do than kiss and touch.

From the doorway Asahi turned crimson as he watched the two on the bed grow looser and a lot more amorous, feeling utterly terribly for spying. He tugged on Nishinoya’s shirt who waved him off impatiently. He tried again, brushed off.

“Not yet, I wanna see how far they go,” he breathed.

“Betcha they make it to second base,” offered Tanaka, Asahi feeling himself go even redder.

“Let’s go, please,” he whined, “We shouldn’t be watching this, it’s private.”

“Psh, they left the door open,” snorted Tanaka, Nishinoya nodding and gasping excitedly.

“Come on Daichi, grab his ass!”

One hand had slowly begun to wander downwards and around to Sugawara’s back, Asahi wondering is one could die of secondhand embarrassment as Nishinoya and Tanaka each gave a little motivational noise when Sugawara reached up behind himself, blindly grabbing Daichi’s wandering hand and placing it down onto his rear. Daichi arched a bit and squeezed, fingertips curling into his shorts, Asahi deciding enough was enough when Sugwara eased a leg over Daichi to straddle his front, from waist to chest touching, and never once did they break their kissing to get there. Asahi grabbed the backs of each of his roommate’s shirts, pulling hard and reminding them exactly how strong he could be when properly motivated.

“Hey-hey, come on, Asahi, things were getting good!” whispered Tanaka as he and his partner in crime were dragged away from the door, Asahi glaring and pointing at the stairs.

“Now!” he hissed, each boy slinking downstairs as he reached to shut the door, ignoring the wet little pops and heavy breathing. He was able to shut the door without disturbing the two, wondering how in the world he would face the two when they reappeared.

“Just pretend you never saw them getting freaky, easy,” opined Nishinoya, three of them sitting on the couch and finishing up their dinner which had been abandoned in favor of something a little more exciting, Tanaka nodding his agreement.

“Yeah.”

Asahi groaned and tried to focus on his food, telling himself just to forget the image of his once-captain making out with the neighbor who really showed no signs of stopping and nope, do not continue that thought.

 

As it turned out, Asahi couldn’t look either in the eye nearly four hours later when the two padded downstairs, all three looking up from some late-night crime show. Sugawara was practically glowing, cheeks flushed and eyes bright despite the dark marks that ringed under his jaw and neck as his shirt appeared misbuttoned and exposed more than it normally would have, hair mussed and sticking out in a way that suggested fingers had been through it, numerous times and rather heavily.

Daichi on the other hand looked just as blissful, eyes lidded but oddly alert and entire body flushed as if he had exercising. Each one sported swollen, reddened lips, Daichi giving a quick last goodbye to Sugawara who took one look at the trio before silently letting himself out, practically fleeing. The door shut, Daichi sighing dreamily and leaning against the wall, head thunking against the paint just enough to expose his own share of bite marks on his throat.

“Sooo, how’s the new boyfriend?” drawled Tanaka, Daichi shaking his head a bit and looking just a bit guilty if pleased.

“He’s uh, he’s good.”

“How far you’d go?” chimed Nishinoya, Asahi gasping and dropping the remote, trying to put a hand over his own unruly boyfriend’s mouth.

“Noya!”

“None of your business,” replied Daichi firmly, Tanaka snickering.

“I take it we’ll be seeing more of Suga?”

“He’s coming back tomorrow, we’re making cookies here,” said Daichi, “And no, you’re not allowed to have any.”

“Bet you five bucks if you we ask nice enough he’ll give us some anyways,” said Tanaka with a smile and wink, “You know he’s too sweet to say no.”

Daichi, instead of rebuking such a statement, instead smirked. “He’s actually more devious than you think, Tanaka.”

“I think that if we stay out of their way and ask nicely they’ll let us lick the spoon,” offered Asahi, always one to avoid a fight, grimacing as Nishinoya elbowed him.

“Traitor.”

Daichi merely continued to smile, pushing himself off the wall. “I’m gonna go shower then head to bed, night guys.”

“Night Daichi.”

“Night Captain.”

 

Next door Sugawara shut the front door to his apartment as quietly as his could, downstairs completely dark until he turned around to lock up, kitchen light flicked on. He yelped and pressed himself against the door in fright, Kuroo and Bokuto standing by the light switch, arms folded and looking suspicious.

“You, young man, are home late,” began Kuroo, Bokuto nodding and eyes narrowing.

“It’s a school night too.”

“Oh my gosh, you guys, neither of you are my mom so stop it, you know where I was because you took my clothes!” huffed Sugawara, easing his bag strap off his shoulder and trying to act as though he had not just been making out for the past few hours, failing.

“You know what I see, Bokuto?” said Kuroo, stepping forward slowly like a cat stalking its prey, Bokuto soon joining him.

“Enlighten me.”

“I see quite a number of hickeys on Suga’s neck, do you see those?”

“Yup. I also notice, Kuroo, that those aren’t the pants Sugawara left in.”

“O-ho-ho?”

_Crap_ , thought Sugawara, shutting his eyes as he was whisked to the couch as his roommates began to cackle, sitting up as each boy bounced in front of him eagerly.

“Well, how’d it go? How’d it go?” demanded Bokuto, “You look thoroughly debauched, were you?”

“Looks like a shark went after you,” mused Kuroo, “Didn’t know old Daichi had it in him.”

“I’ll have you know we had a lovely time, no thanks to you two,” snapped Sugawara with more heat than he anticipated, knowing the two were only joking. “I was so uncomfortable with those stupid shorts Daichi gave me a pair of his to borrow so I could actually enjoy myself.”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Everyone looked over to the stairs, Kenma alone for a second before Hinata appeared as well, both looking curious. “We were in the middle of a game.”

“Suga got into Daichi’s pants,” announced Bokuto, Kuroo snorting as Sugawara couldn’t help but blush, fingering the hem of the shorts.

“Bokuto!”

“Ha, nice one man!”

Bokuto high-fived Kuroo, Kenma looking less interested while Hinata went scarlet. “No, I didn’t, I mean, Hinata not like that!” cried Sugawara helplessly.

“Clearly you haven’t see the damage,” said Kuroo, yanking on Sugawara’s collar and exposing the numerous dark bruises, Hinata sticking out his tongue.

“Ew.”

“Suga, I’m sorry those two had to ruin what I’m sure was a good night,” said Kenma evenly as Sugawara slapped Kuroo away, clutching the front of the shirt together.

“I’m going to shower,” he said stiffly, Hinata shuddering.

“I don’t get it, bruises hurt, why would you want something like that?” he asked as he and Kenma headed back to Kenma’s room.

“Some people like it, some people don’t.”

“But don’t they hurt?”

“Hey, shrimpy, don’t say no until you’ve tried it yourself,” called Kuroo, Hinata merely giving him an unhappy look.

“No thank you. Kenma, come on, show me that combo move.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr prompt was: ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’. 
> 
> Gord combined it, cliche college tropes, and a healthy dose of sexual tension to appease her own desires.
> 
> EDIT: In case anyone needed some visual assistance, please check out this adorable fanart by British_Fairy: http://birbfairies.tumblr.com/post/141237530974/yah-so-that-fic-i-read-owo


End file.
